Singer
by Beanacre0
Summary: After the war, Hermione Granger moves to Forks to live with her Uncle and Cousin Bella. Once there, she falls for the handsome Edward Cullen. Edward helps her get over her loss in the war and move on. Warning: Mentions rape and violence. ECxHG, BSxJB
1. Chapter 1: Visiting Forks

Hi, sorry I haven't published anything in a while. Just been working on other stuff and my computer wiped all my stories. This is one of my many newer stories. I have a few on the go and this one is only a few chapters off finishing.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Twilight, which is pretty obvious as it's on a FanFiction website lol. Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Visiting Forks**

Hermione Granger stepped off of the plane in Forks. A man with mahogany hair walked over to her, a smile on his fairly handsome face. "Hermione!" Hermione smiled and pulled her luggage over to him. "Hi Uncle Charlie." She hugged the man, Charlie Swan, and felt safe for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Charlie watched as a girl got off the plane. Her long Honey brown curls came to her waist and she was very pretty. With a jolt, he realised this was his niece. She was moving in with him for year because her parents had been killed the year before and her school was closed for renovations. "Hermione!" He called. She turned to him, the chocolate eyes she inherited from his sister lit up. She walked over to him. "Hi Uncle Charlie." She greeted before hugging him. Charlie sighed, he had seen her eyes. They had a haunted look in them.

Hermione leaned back in Charlie's police cruiser as they drove to his house. "How're you holding up?" He asked suddenly. Hermione looked up. "Okay, I guess. It's hard without Mum or Dad." She replied. Charlie smiled gently at her. "You still have Bella and I. Your Mom loved you very much." He told her. Hermione nodded and looked out the window with tears in her eyes.

Bella lounged on the sofa with her boyfriend of one year, Jacob Black. They had met when he delivered her truck and had instantly clicked. Jake then told her he was a wolf and that she was his Imprinted. The door opened and Charlie entered, pulling a case. "Hey, Dad." She called. Charlie grinned at her. "You're cousin's here." He told her before putting the case upstairs. Bella squealed and jumped off of the sofa to greet Hermione. "Mione!" She cried, hugging the English girl tightly. "Bella!"

Hermione entered behind her uncle. "Mione!" A girl, Hermione recognised as Bella, squealed as she flung herself at her. Hermione laughed. "Bella!" She yelled, hugging the girl tightly back. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're here. I'm sorry about Aunt Tina and Uncle Rick." Bella whispered. Hermione pulled away and wiped a tear away. "It's fine. So, this is the famous Jacob Black then?" She asked, indicating the massive boy on the sofa.

Jacob watched as his girlfriend hugged the newcomer. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're here. I'm sorry about Aunt Tina and Uncle Rick." He heard her whisper. The new girl climbed out of the embrace and wiped a tear away. "It's fine. So, this is the famous Jacob Black then?" She asked, indicating him. Jake grinned and walked over to them, slipping an arm around Bella's waist. "Yep, nice to meet you…?" The girl smiled. "Hermione. Nice to meet you too." She replied. Jacob noticed that her eyes looked pained as she looked at the happy couple.

Hermione looked at her cousin and her boyfriend and felt a pain rush through her. _'That should be me and Ron.'_ She thought. But Ron was gone now. He had been killed by Deatheaters. She shook it off. "So, I'm going to my room now. It was a long flight and I start school tomorrow." She told the two. Bella grinned slyly. "Ah, yes. The new girl." She teased. Hermione mock punched her with an eye roll. "Night, Bells. Nice to meet you, Jacob." She called as she headed up the stairs. "Night, Mione." Bella called back.

Hermione changed and sank into bed. She hated going to sleep as she always had nightmares now. As if when she slept, a Dementor attacked her and forced her to relieve it all. Regretfully, she was very jetlagged and ended up going to sleep.

_Hermione hung her head after the agony of Cruciatus left her tired body. "Mione!" Ron yelled, running towards her. Hermione looked weakly up as her lover freed himself from his captors. "Ron. Please, you'll make this worse." She whispered. _

_A cruel laugh made the two spin round. Cold red eyes glinted at them; malice on the man's no lipped mouth. "Oh, but it already is bad. The boy's fate is sealed. After all, I only need one of you alive to deliver the message to Potter and my men have enjoyed having our dear Miss Granger here. No pun intended." He hissed. The couple shuddered and Hermione weakly gripped Ron's arm as he glared at the Monster before them. _

_Hermione whimpered as Ron twisted in different shapes on the floor, yelling out in agony. "RON! STOP! Please, please stop it." Hermione's pleas fell on deaf ears. "Now for the grand finale. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled. Hermione screamed as Ron's body slumped to the floor, his blank eyes staring into hers. _

_Voldemort then turned to her and advanced slowly. Hermione gulped, she knew what he was planning to do to her. _

Hermione let out a yell and sat up sharply. She looked around her dark room before sighing in relief. It was empty except for her and her possessions. Voldemort was dead now, he couldn't harm her. She placed a hand over mouth and stifled a sob before falling back onto the bed and curling up to cry.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Until next time, bye


	2. Chapter 2: School

As I said, this is almost done and I'll try to post all the chapters tonight. Just to let you guys know, the reason why I've added the rape and that is because War is awful and in the war against the Deatheaters, that's probably what would happen. Also, it adds more depth to Hermione's character. Sorry if it offends anyone. :)

Disclaimer: As before

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**School**

Bella was sat at the table when Hermione came down. "Hey, how'd you sleep?" Bella asked. Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes. "That good, huh?" Bella teased. Hermione sighed. "Nightmares." She muttered. Bella's face became concerned. "Oh? Are you okay?" She asked. Hermione nodded. "Now I am." Bella nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

Hermione debated telling her cousin in her head. Bella knew nothing about her being a witch and Hermione had no intention of telling her today. But maybe she could tell her about Ron's death. Finally, she nodded, deciding to tell a variation of the truth.

"I was in a happy relationship a while ago, four months ago in fact. But he was hit by a car. He died. I watched it all happen and there was nothing I could to save him." She told her cousin. Bella gasped. "Wow, I'm so sorry. Who was he?" She asked. Hermione smiled weakly, thinking about her red headed love.

"Ronald Weasley was his name. He was planning to propose to me, his sister told me. He never got the chance, he died before his time." She said, bowing her head in grief. Bella pulled her into a hug. "Gosh, Mione." She muttered. Hermione waved her off. "Lets get to school then." She insisted.

Bella pulled up in the car park, still thinking about Hermione's news. Someone rapped on her window, making Bella jump. She turned to see Edward and Alice Cullen, her best friends, standing there. She smiled and got out off the car. She had dropped Hermione off at reception first. "Hey, guys. My cousin's starting today. The one I told you about." She grinned. Alice squealed a little. "Yes, I get a new best friend." But then she stopped. "Bella? You look a little troubled." Bella shook her head. "Never mind, let's go." She stated, walking away. She didn't notice the look Alice shared with her adopted brother.

"Bella? You look a little troubled." Edward heard Alice say. "Never mind, let's go." Bella told them. _'Enter her head.' _Alice thought. Edward subtly nodded. _'Poor, Mione. I can't believe she got together with Ron. He was her best friend; I guess it was inevitable; she did get a sappy look on her face when she talked about him. It must be hard to lose her boyfriend, nearly fiancé, so soon after her parents' own deaths. It's not fair. But she's holding something back. I know it. Her eyes are too haunted. But what?'_ Edward withdrew from Bella's mind with a quick shocked look. _'Well?'_ Edward silently sighed. _'She's worried about her cousin. She says that her cousin lost her boyfriend a month after losing her parents, in the same way as well.'_ He relayed. Alice's face became solemn. Jasper winced as they walked past him and shot a questioning look at them. Edward shook his head. _'Later'_ He told him, following Bella into English.

Hermione looked down at her new schedule and sighed. It was no where near as interesting as her Hogwarts schedule, but she would have to live with it. Normally she'd probably have Potions with the Slytherins, just to annoy the Gryffindors, followed by Transfiguration and Charms. Then she'd have either a free period or History of Magic. _'Ron would have gone nuts if we had Potions. He always did complain about the fact we had it with the Slytherins.'_ She thought. She quickly stopped when she winced at the pain of loss. Pulling herself together, she stepped into her first class.

Edward lounged back in his seat next to Bella, who had Alice the other side of her. The two girls were talking animatedly. The teacher got to his feet and drew attention to him. But before he could talk, the door opened and the most beautiful person Edward had ever seen entered the room. Her long, Honey brown curls fell to her waist, her figure was an hourglass and perfectly proportioned, her face was delicate and beautiful. But her eyes were what caught Edward's attention. They were the same shade as Bella's eyes, but looked much, much older than that. She was old before her years.

"Ah, Miss Granger I presume." The teacher cried as Hermione entered the room. Hermione nodded. "Yes sir." The teacher grinned. "Well, then, you can have a seat beside Mr Cullen. But first, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself." She sighed. What could she say? _I'm a witch and have been attending a place called Hogwarts, where you learn magic, for the past six years. The wizarding world is just recovering from a war in which my Best Friend was the only one to save us, and I lost my boyfriend and parents to it._ Yeah, that would go well. They'd cart her off to the Looney bin. So she settled for something simpler.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I come from England and lived in London. I attend a boarding school that is shut this year for renovations. My parents recently died in a car accident so I have moved here to live with my Uncle Charlie and my cousin, Bella." With that, Hermione walked to her seat and sat down beside Edward. But he was leaning away from her, a confused and angry look on his pale face, his eyes black.

Edward gasped as Hermione sat next to him. Her scent washed over him. It was ink, parchment and roses. Her blood was appealing to him, more than anyone else's. _'Alice, I've found my singer.'_ Beside Bella, Alice's eyes widened. Sneakily, Edward tried to read Hermione's mind. _'And, I can't read her mind! I need to hunt, tell our next teacher I was ill.'_ He asked Alice. Alice nodded swiftly and Edward discretely held his breath all through the lesson.

Hermione frowned as she worked on the lesson. She didn't understand, but tried anyway. Her mind began to wander.

_The snow fell lightly in the small garden outside of the Great Hall. A couple were walking in it. It was the Yule Ball and Ron had finally asked Hermione to go with him. She had agreed and Ron had been delighted. There were now taking a small walk in the garden by the light of the half moon. Ron couldn't tear his eyes away from Hermione. Her soft blue dress clung to every curve and her long hair was loose. Hermione sighed, her warm chocolate eyes focused on the grounds as the moonlight shone on the snow. _

"_It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked. Ron smiled, still looking at her. "Yes. Perfectly beautiful." He replied softly. Hermione turned to see he was looking at her and her breath caught. Ron moved closer and took her hand. "Mione, for years now I have loved you from afar. I have only just worked up the courage to tell you. I love you Hermione Granger." He told her. Hermione smiled. "I love you too. Always have." She replied. Ron pulled her closer and their lips met. _

The bell for the next class and Hermione jumped. "Come on, Mione." Bella called. "Gym next." Alice chimed. Bella groaned. "I'll see you later. I have to go." Edward grinned, standing and leaving quickly. Alice and Bella waved at him, while Hermione got lost in her memories of Ron again.

Edward looked at Hermione from the corner of his eye as he worked. She had stopped working ages ago and was now just staring at her work, her eyes unfocussed. Her beautiful face was serene and a soft smile was on her full lips.

The bell went and Hermione jumped. Edward chuckled softly and watched as she packed everything away. When she was finished, Bella was next to her with Alice. "Come on Mione." Bella grinned. Hermione smiled back and stood up. "Gym next." Alice chimed. Bella groaned and her cousin laughed.

"I'll see you later. I have to go." Edward smiled, the hunger clawing at his throat. Alice and Bella grinned and waved at him, but Edward noticed Hermione was lost to her thoughts again.

Edward sped off, leaving Alice with Bella and Hermione. Alice grinned as she thought of Bella in gym. _'I wonder if Hermione's as bad as her cousin in P.E.'_ Her grin grew and her eyes glittered. Bella caught sight of the glitter. "Uh oh. Alice, what have you got planned?" She groaned. Alice laughed, her laugh like bells. "Oh, my dear Bella, you need to have faith. I was only wondering if your cousin was as good as you in gym." Bella frowned.

"I have no idea." She replied, glancing at her cousin. Hermione didn't respond. She had a far away look in her eyes. "I guess we'll find out." Bella muttered, knowing Alice would hear her.

* * *

Read and Review if you can, I'd like some feedback :)


	3. Chapter 3: Gym

**Chapter Three **

**Gym**

Hermione pulled on her gym clothes and walked with her cousin into the class. A few boys ogled her long, tan legs and curves, but Hermione ignored them. They reminded her too much of the Deatheaters. She shuddered slightly. "Ok, today we will be playing Dodge ball. Mr Newton, Miss Cullen, Miss Granger…." The teacher continued listing students to be on their team. But Bella wasn't one of them. Hermione sighed.

Mike stared as Bella's cousin walked with Alice over to his team. She was gorgeous, more so than Bella. Alice shot him a glare and he raised his hands in defeat. But he knew he wasn't the only guy looking at the new girl and thinking the same thing.

Hermione shut her eyes for a moment before opening them with a sigh. The whistle blew and a ball headed straight for her. But Hermione's mind pictured it as a curse and room as the battle field. At once she dodged it and threw the ball she held back at them.

Alice watched amazing as Hermione dodged every single ball with ease, as if she did this a lot. She watched as every ball Hermione threw hit it's target. Soon, there was only Alice and Hermione on the team and a guy on the other team. Alice was guarding the team's players while Hermione was dodging the balls.

Bella leaned forward. "She's really good." She whispered. "Yeah. But her eyes aren't here." Alice replied. Bella frowned. "What do you mean?" Alice pointed at Hermione as she dodged another ball. "Her eyes are unfocussed, like she's elsewhere." Alice explained. Bella gasped as she too noticed the look in her cousin's eyes. "She wears that look a lot. She never used too. It's like she's dead."

Hermione looked up and didn't see the boy on the other team standing there, but Ron. She froze and stared at the boy, tears filling her eyes. She blinked and the boy changed into Bellatrix. The Bellatrix sneered and nodded over to a heap. With a jolt, Hermione realised it her mum. She looked back to see Bellatrix with her Dad, her wand at his temple.

"Aww, is the Ickle Mudblood going to cry?" Bellatrix sneered and Hermione gulped. "It's not real." She muttered. She knew it was her memory playing tricks on her, but it was so real. "Hermione!" Her dad's pained yell cut through her and a tear fell. "Say night night to Daddy." Bellatrix sneered. "No." Hermione whispered. There was a flash of green and Bellatrix let go of her Dad. Hermione felt her tears run down her face and she ran from the room.

Alice and Bella turned their attention back to the game and frowned. Hermione had frozen, staring at the boy on the other team, but not seeing him. Tears filled her eyes and the two exchanged a worried look. She looked at something to one side that wasn't there and her eyes grew wide and horror filled.

She looked back and her face became pained. "It's not real." She muttered. Alice and Bella hurried to her side, trying to bring her back out of her mind. "Hermione." Bella called, waving her hand in front her cousin's face. A tear fell and the two students tried harder to wake her. The teacher called an end to the lesson and hurried over to them.

"What's going on?" She demanded. "No." Hermione whispered. All the tears she held back began to fall and she ran from the room. Bella bit her lip. "Where's she going?" The coach demanded again. "I don't know. She's been acting odd since she came to Forks. She recently lost her parents and boyfriend. I think it's affecting her." Bella explained. The teacher's face became softer. "Go after her. You two are dismissed from class today." She smiled. Alice and Bella didn't need telling twice and ran off, Alice running at human speed, after Hermione.

Mike, Angela, Lauren and Jessica watched as Hermione dodged each ball perfectly. They were on her team as well. "Wow, she's really good." Jessica murmured. Suddenly, Hermione stopped. "It's not real." They heard her whisper.

"What is she, like, retarded or something?" Lauren sneered, watching as a tear slid down her cheek. "It's just a game." Angela shot her a glare. "She's not here, at least not in her mind." She snapped. Jessica frowned. "Huh?" Angela sighed. "Her eyes are unfocussed." She explained. "Like she's seeing something that's not there, right?" Mike asked. Angela nodded and Lauren snorted. "Like I said, she's retarded."

"She's not! My Granddad was the same. He had watched his mother be killed in the war and sometimes went into flashbacks. It happens if something traumatic happens in a person's life." Angela growled. Mike sighed and watched as Hermione began to cry and run from the gym after Bella tried to bring her out of it.

They heard what Bella and Alice told the coach and Jessica bit her lip. "That's what happened." She sighed. Lauren sighed. "Okay, so she's not retarded." Mike growled. "She has had a hard life. You're a cow." He snarled before joining the other team.


	4. Chapter 4: Vision

**Chapter Four**

**Vision**

Hermione curled up in the toilet stall, tears running down her cheeks and a haunted look in her eyes. She sniffed and thought back to her first year. She had done the same thing when Ron had been teasing, and he and Harry had saved her. She let out a sad laugh, before burying her head in her arms and crying.

Alice and Bella ran to the toilets and saw that one of the doors was locked and someone was sat on the floor. The sound of sobbing filled the air and Bella got a pained look on her face. The sob turned into a sad laugh before turning into full blown cries. It was heartbreaking. Bella hated seeing Hermione like that.

Bella walked over to the stall and sat down outside it. "Mione, it's Bella. You okay?" She asked softly. "Yes. I'm fine." Hermione's quiet voice came. Alice sat down beside Bella. "I don't think you are. What happened?" She asked kindly.

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out shakily. "I saw my parents. My dad called for me, then dropped down dead." She told them. Outside the stall, she could hear Bella and Alice gasp softly. Bella's hand snaked under the door and grasped her own. "Mione, I'm sorry. We're here though. I promise we always will be." Bella told her.

Alice smiled as she watched Bella comfort her cousin. But she suddenly felt the nagging feeling of a vision coming on. She gasped and grabbed Bella's hand. Bella looked at her in confusion, before her eyes widened in shock and realisation.

_Victoria sat in the forest, planning how to get Edward back. "I'll get him, through the girl. James died because of that girl, so she can pay." She snarled. A twig snapped and Victoria growled. Quicker than a human could blink, Victoria had the intruder at the neck against a tree, her blood red eyes glittering menacingly. _

_A human woman with wild black hair and equally black, sunken eyes looked up at her, a smirk on her full lips. "You're a vampire." She breathed. Victoria snarled. "And you're a human, nothing but food." The woman smiled. "Ah, but I can help you. I hear you want revenge." She stated. Victoria laughed. "How can you help me?" She asked coldly. "With an army. You create your own army and together, with both our armies, we can both get what we want. And you can even have a few weaklings of our people." The woman replied. Victoria smirked. She liked this human._

"_So an army of humans and vampires. I don't see how this will work well." Victoria pointed out. The woman smirked. "But I'm not just a human. I'm a witch, and the army are Wizards and Witches. We're very powerful." She sneered. Victoria scoffed and the woman removed a stick from her dress. She waved it and muttered something and a branch went up in smoke. Victoria's eyes glittered in delight. "Brilliant. I accept. What is your name and what do you wish for?" She asked. The woman grinned manically. "I am Bellatrix Lestrange and I want to finish something I started." She drawled, her own eyes glittering in malice. _

Alice gasped again as she came out of her vision and her worried eyes met Bella's own. "What is it?" Bella asked, urgently. "What did you see?"

The door behind them opened and Hermione walked out. "What did she see? What happened?" She asked. Bella bit her lip and decided to tell her a small fact, nothing about Vampires. "Alice can see the future." She told her cousin.

Hermione scoffed. _'Great, another Trelawney.' _She thought. Alice sighed. "It's true. I just had a vision." She claimed. She turned to Bella with a panicked look in her eyes.

"Victoria has joined up with a Witch who has an army." Alice told her. Bella frowned. "Witches and Wizards exist?" She asked. Alice shrugged. "Apparently." She replied. "Who was this woman?" Bella asked. "She said her name was Bellatrix Lestrange." Alice told her. Behind them, Hermione went white.

"She said her name was Bellatrix Lestrange." Alice said. Hermione felt the blood drain from her face and she almost collapsed. _'Bellatrix, here? The army must be the Deatheaters.' _She thought, her eyes wide with horror. She was suddenly aware that Bella and Alice had begun talking again.

"What does she want with Victoria?" Bella asked. Alice frowned. "She said she wants to help. She'll help Victoria kill you and then Victoria will help her finish something she started. But I don't think we need to worry just yet." Alice replied.

Hermione listened, mainly to the bit about Bellatrix Lestrange. She caught the end bit. "But I don't think we need to worry just yet." Alice finished. Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair. _'If they show any sign of coming to Forks, I'll contact Harry and the Order. I'll need their help if Bellatrix and the Deatheaters are after me. But we'll have to wait and see.'_


	5. Chapter 5: Meadow

**Chapter Five**

**Meadow**

2 months had passed since Hermione come to Forks and there had been no further development with Victoria or the Deatheaters. Edward had managed to overcome Hermione's scent and she was rarely seen not in the company of the Cullens. A growing attraction had sprung up between Hermione and Edward and the Cullens and Bella dreaded the day Hermione found out about Vampires. But, unfortunately, it was about to come all too soon.

Hermione walked down the Cullen's Manor after Bella had dropped her off at the top of the lane. She rounded the corner and ran into Edward and his infamous silver Volvo.

"Let me guess, Alice said I was coming?" Hermione grinned. Edward laughed. "Something like that." He replied. "So, where you off to?" Hermione asked. Edward smirked. "_We_ are going somewhere I want to show you." He replied. Hermione practically skipped over and got into the car.

A matter of minutes later, Edward pulled up a little way from his meadow. He walked round to Hermione's side and opened the door for her. Hermione flashed him a smile and Edward was sure his dead heart skipped with joy. "So, where are we going?" Hermione asked. Edward grinned. "A place I like to go to think." He replied, holding a hand out for her. Hermione took it and Edward lead her into the forest.

Half an hour later, the two finally arrived at the meadow. "It's beautiful." Hermione breathed. Edward shot a crooked grin at her. "I know. I love coming here." He sighed. "Hermione, I had an ulterior motive in bringing you here." He sighed. "Oh, how so?" Hermione asked, sitting on a rock.

Edward momentarily forgot what he was going to say as he stared at Hermione. She looked more beautiful in the sun. Her honey curls caught the light and her eyes shone. They glittered with mischief, joy and curiosity. Her long sleeved top was modest, yet showed some cleavage, and her jeans were tight. Edward may have been a vampire, but he was a man first. Hermione's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Well?" She asked her voice soft and innocent.

Hermione watched, amused, as Edward's golden eyes raked over her body. She took the opportunity to look him over as well. His light blue top clung to his muscles and his jeans hugged his lower body appreciatively. "Well?" She asked after a while, a soft smile playing on her full lips. Edward jumped and thought over why he had brought her there.

Edward was racked with guilt. He wanted so badly for Hermione to be his own, but knew it could never be because he was a Vampire. He looked down, avoiding Hermione's chocolate eyes so full of concern and worry for him.

Hermione watched as Edward's face became pained and he began to avoid her gaze. She bit her lip nervously, wondering what was going through his mind. His unnatural eyes were unfocussed and he was staring unblinkingly at a fixed point. "Edward? Are you okay?" She asked gently.

Edward looked up quickly and met her gaze. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked again, gentle humour in her eyes. "Oh yeah. Hermione, I really, really like you. More than I have any other girl." Edward smiled, his eyes going warm and soft for a moment. Hermione shot him her own dazzling smile. He sighed mentally and his eyes went blank again. This was going to be extremely tough on both of them.

"I hear a but." Hermione teased lightly. "But…I can't be with you." Edward finished, looking away from her eyes. Hermione's heart fell. "Why not?" She asked, frowning. Edward sighed again. "I'm dangerous. You should stay away from me." He told her.

"Why?" Hermione asked, confusion written on her face but her eyes shone with a secret. Edward stuttered, trying to think of an excuse so Hermione would leave him alone, for her own good. "I…I am not good for you. You have no idea how dangerous I really am." He told her. Hermione sat back, looking coolly at him. She suddenly gasped, causing Edward to frown. "Oh, it's because you're a Vampire, right?" Hermione asked. Edward's eyes snapped to hers. "What?"

Hermione listened to Edward stutter over an excuse to feed her so she would go and leave him alone. She knew why he was doing it; it was obvious if you knew what to look for. She had known for months and, like Bella, she just didn't care. After all, she hadn't cared when she found out about Remus being a Werewolf. A vampire wasn't any different.

Finally Edward got his excuse out, even if it was just the same as he had said before. Hermione sat back on her hands and kept her face cool. She was playing with him before she dropped the bombshell. "Oh, it's because you're a Vampire, right?" She asked casually. "What? Edward gasped.


	6. Chapter 6: Truths

**Chapter Six**

**Truths**

Edward only hesitated a moment before scooping Hermione into his arms and running to his car at Vampire Speed. He was driving away in five minutes towards his home.

He pulled sharply into the drive and stopped the car. He rushed round to Hermione's side and dragged her into the house. He was shocked to see the Pack was there as well as his family and Bella. The pack were sat on one side of the room and the Cullens on the other side, Bella was in the middle.

"I saw you coming. It's time to explain to Hermione." Alice explained, upon seeing Edward's confused look. Edward nodded. He led Hermione to the sofa that Bella sat on, Jacob by her side, and pushed her softly onto it. He then took the seat next to her.

Everyone turned to face Hermione. "How did you know we were Vampires?" Carlisle began. "It was easy, if you know the signs. The unusual beauty, the eye colours that change, not eating or drinking, the absence during sunny days and, most important, my instincts screaming at me to stay away from you." Hermione replied with a casual shrug.

"And just how do you know?" Rosalie asked, her voice and posture cold and threatening. "My past. I'd rather not talk about it. It's painful." Hermione replied, looking away sadly.

Jacob cleared his throat uneasily. "I guess it's our turn now." He announced, rubbing the back of his neck. Hermione looked at him, curiously. "Oh, what's with you, then?" She asked. "We're werewolves." Jacob announced.

"No you're not." Hermione stated. Sam snorted. "I think we know what we are." He snapped. Hermione shook her head. "I'm friends with a werewolf. You are not one. The full moon was last night; if you were a werewolf you'd be feeling sick and as tired as anything. Plus, while the Vampires are cold, you are too warm. Werewolves are normal temperature." She explained.

Quill cocked his head to one side. "You're right. If we're not Werewolves, then what are we?" He asked. "Just wolves. Shape shifters." Carlisle told them. Hermione nodded. "That's a new one. Tell me about your kind. I'm intrigued." She smiled.

"We can turn into wolves whenever we want, but a powerful emotion, such as anger or sadness, can trigger the change." Jacob explained. "We get this gift, if you will, through our families. Every time a coven of vampires turn up, our gift is activated. Every once in a while, a wolf like us will 'imprint' on someone. They will be our life long mates. I imprinted on Bella." Jacob concluded.

Hermione grinned. "Awesome. Bells, you're life is so interesting! I thought mine was…interesting." Hermione's voice died slowly away, sadness filling her eyes and pain filling her face. She looked away and when she looked back, her face was calm with no hint of the previous pain or grief.

"In the two months I have spent here, I still haven't met your parents. Now, tell me all about yourselves. What order you were turned and by whom." Hermione said to Edward, a grin on her face.

The pack decided to leave, seeing as they weren't needed and couldn't stand the scent of the vampire clan any longer than necessary.

"Ok, I was born to a priest of a small parish. When I was turned, I was helping him along with others to track down and kill the red eyed demons of the night. One night, I was cornered by a male. Before I could stake him, believing it to kill the vampire, he bit me. It was an awful pain for days." Carlisle began, running a hand through his hair. "I have never tasted human blood. Only animal." Hermione smiled.

"I was turned next." Edward said, taking Hermione's hand. "I was dying of Spanish Influenza. My mother begged Carlisle to save me, so he did, the only way he knew how. I was bitten. I am ashamed to admit, that I have tasted human blood numerous times. Guilt consumes me now. I'm a monster." He told her, looking away. Hermione put her hand on his cheek. "It doesn't matter what you did in the past, it's the now that counts, Edward. It's good that you feel guilty. It shows that, though you are immortal, you are still human." She said firmly.

Esme beamed, her eyes full of gratitude towards the young witch and with love for Edward. "I was turned after Edward. I had just lost my baby and, full of grief, tried to kill myself." She began, her voice soft and like honey. "Carlisle found me at the hospital and turned me. Years later, we fell in love and married." Esme entwined her hand with Carlisle's, her loving eyes moving from Edward to her husband.

"I'm not telling mine." Rosalie snapped. Emmett rolled his eyes. "Skip Rose's story. She doesn't want to tell. After Rose was turned, I was turned. Rose found me when she was hunting. I was attacked by a bear, maybe that's why it's my favourite snack, and was dying. Rosalie found me and brought me to Carlisle. He gave me a hickey and here I am!" Emmett explained. Hermione and Bella giggled while the others rolled their eyes at Emmett's description of the bite.

"Oh, my turn!" Alice squealed. "I don't remember my human life or who turned me. Only darkness. Then I woke up from the transformation and found out I was a vampire. I did drink human blood once, and then had animal blood. I soon discovered I could see the future. Eddie forgot to mention he can read minds and Jasper can sense and control emotions." She explained rapidly. Bella looked bewildered, while Hermione nodded, understanding it all.

"You actually got that?" Bella gaped. "Trust me, my boyfriend had two older brothers who were twins, you get used to it." Hermione replied, laughing. Her good mood vanished with memories.

"I was turned during the civil war by a vampire named Maria. She was creating an army of newborns to fight in the vampire wars." Jasper began, pausing to see if Hermione knew what he was talking about. She nodded and he continued. "Alice found me and converted my diet to animals. Alice saw us meeting the family and we tracked them. We finally met them and here we all are today."

Hermione reclined in her seat. "Are you okay with this?" Edward asked. Hermione nodded. "Why not? I've met weirder." She replied. Edward shook his head. "You Swan women are weird." He muttered. Hermione laughed and hugged him. "But you love us really!" She teased, winking at Bella.


	7. Chapter 7: Danger

**Chapter Seven**

**Danger**

Another month had passed since the truth was told and Edward and Hermione had finally started dating. They always were together and Edward often sat with her while she slept, comforting her during the nightmares. Everyone had gotten used to Hermione; she was one of the family. Even Rosalie had warmed up to her and had even told Hermione the truth. Hermione had comforted her and told her that she was too was raped, that was one of the reasons her past was painful.

Everyone knew that there was more to Hermione's story than she ever let on. She kept all her secrets to herself and never told anyone anything about her past. They just tried to keep her mind of the memories that made her sad all the time.

Right then, Bella, Jacob and the Cullens were relaxing at the Cullen house. Bella was sat on the sofa, Jacob between her legs, Rosalie was on the chair with Emmett perched on the arm rest, Jasper was sat in another chair with Alice on his lap and Hermione was sat between Edwards legs, her back against his chest, on the other sofa.

Alice's tinkling laugh echoed around the room as she retold a story about Edward. Edward's head was buried in Hermione's hair and he was sure he'd be blushing if he could. Suddenly, she went rigid and stared into space. "She's having a vision!" Jasper hissed, rubbing his petit wife's back.

_A dark haired woman, all in black, stood next to a vibrant red head who was wearing red. An army of red eyed people stood before them, bashing against an invisible barrier trying to get to the dark woman. "You're army of newborns is fine, Victoria." The woman said, a vicious smile on her full lips. "Thank you, Bellatrix. Summon your people, my newborns wish to see their fellow fighters." Victoria replied. The dark woman raised her wand to a tattoo on her arm and said a spell. There was crack and the group were surrounded by people in black cloaks. _

_The newborns tried banging harder on the barrier, thirsting for blood. One of the cloaked figures stepped up to Bellatrix. "My love, it's amazing. The power these creatures possess." He whispered. Bellatrix grinned and held his hand. "Yes, Rodolphus. We attack soon. In two days, my deed will be done and task will have finished." She replied. _

_Victoria walked through her army and came to stop by a handsome male with thick black hair. She ran a hand down his cheek and the male's eyes snapped to hers. "Mistress?" He asked. "Be ready, my boy. Soon we will attack. You are my favourite, you shall lead your fellows into battle. We leave in two days, to avenge my love that was violently ripped from me." Victoria said, hissing the last part, her teeth barred in anger. The male nuzzled her hand. _

"_My Mistress, you suffer so." He muttered, a soft husky voice flowing like water. Victoria leaned down and brushed her lips across his own. The male groaned and Victoria let go. "If you survive, I may make you my mate when we win." She smiled, turning and stalking off to look at the Deatheaters. _

_Bellatrix walked through her ranks. "Bella, when do we finish the Mudblood? She killed Draco causing Narcissa to go mad with grief and kill herself, I want revenge." A tall man growled. Bellatrix stared into the stormy grey eyes behind the mask. "Cissa will be avenged. The Mudblood will pay for killing my beloved sister and nephew. You will get your chance to hurt her, Lucius. We move out in two days. Be patient." Bellatrix replied, a smug smile on her lips._

Alice shuddered and came back to reality. "Victoria and Bellatrix are coming. In two days they will be here and with an army of witches, wizards and newborn vampires." She announced. No-one noticed how pale Hermione went.

Hermione laughed with the rest of the family at the tale about her boyfriend. Said boyfriend hid his face in her hair in shame. All of a sudden, Alice went rigid and stared into space. "She's having a vision!" Jasper hissed. Hermione stared, intrigued.

She had only seen Trelawney's fake visions, so this was something really interesting. She watched in rapt fascination as Alice had her vision. Suddenly the vampire jerked and gasped. "Victoria and Bellatrix are coming. In two days they will be here and with an army of witches, wizards and newborn vampires." She announced.

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face. "They're coming for revenge. Victoria is coming for Bella. But the rest are coming for a girl called Mudblood. Or is it a girl they call a Mudblood?" Alice said again. The others shrugged.

"Do we know who she is?" Edward asked, stroking Hermione's soft curls. Alice shook her head sadly. "Yes, we do." Hermione said softly. Everyone looked at her. "They're coming to kill me."


	8. Chapter 8: Hermione Granger is Back

**Chapter Eight**

**Hermione Granger is Back**

"What?" Edward gasped. "Look, we don't have time for this. Edward try to contact all the Vampire clans you can who will help, Alice try to get hold of Carlisle and Esme. Bella, Jacob, go get the pack. Jasper and I will use our knowledge of war to construct a plan. MOVE!" Hermione ordered. At once everyone ran off to do their jobs.

Jasper and Hermione sat at a table, maps spread out in front of them. "How would you know anything about war?" He snarled. Hermione glared at him. "I fought in one. Now shut up and work." She snapped. Jasper winced at her anger and turned to the books, mulling her words over in his head.

Alice skipped over to the house phone and quickly dialled Carlisle's number. After a few rings it answered. "Hello?" Alice sighed in relief at Carlisle's voice. "Carlisle, it's Alice. We need you home. It's urgent." She told him. She heard Esme whine and Carlisle shush her. "Alice, it's our Anniversary. Couldn't it wait the weekend?" Carlisle asked. Alice bit her lip. "Not really, Victoria is coming in two days with an army of newborns and witches and wizards. Victoria is coming for Bella and the witches and wizards are coming for Mione." She explained quickly. Carlisle gasped. "We'll be home in half an hour." He said before hanging up.

Edward dialled Tanya's number. "Eddie! Why are you calling?" Tanya exclaimed. "Hi Tanya, we need your coven's help. A vampire with a grudge against us is coming to attack with an army of newborns. Not only that, but she has witches and wizards backing her. They want revenge on my girlfriend, Bella's cousin from England." Edward explained rapidly. Tanya was quiet for a bit. "Okay, how can we get there quick enough though?" She asked.

Hermione walked over to Edward and indicated the phone. "Hello, Tanya. I'm Hermione Granger, Edward's girlfriend. We can get you here in about three hours. Just pack everything you need and wait. Someone will be there shortly." Hermione told the vampire. Tanya gave an affirmative and hung up.

"Excuse me; I need to make an international phone call." Hermione said, before walking outside with her mobile. Edward stared after and Emmett and Rosalie walked into the room. They hadn't been given a job, but had flitted between people seeing if they could help. "Why are these people after her, do you think?" Emmett asked. Alice danced her way over to them.

"One of them wanted revenge because she killed his son." Alice told them. Jasper sauntered over as well. "When I asked how she could know anything about war, she said she fought in one." He added. The vampires stared at Hermione's figure outside the window, talking into her phone.

Hermione located Harry's mobile number, he had finally gotten one after moving in with the Weasleys, and rang it. A groggy voice answered. "Hello, Harry Potter speaking." Hermione gasped. "Harry, it's Hermione. I'm sorry, is it late?" She asked. "No, just early. Why are you calling?" He asked. Hermione sighed. "The Order needs to come to Forks." She began.

"What? Why?" Harry asked, shocked. "The Deatheaters are here with Bellatrix. You see, before I came here, my cousin made friends with Vampires and began to date a wolf shape shifter. She was watching the vamps play baseball when three nomads turned up. The leader and tracker caught scent of Bella and tried to hunt her. He tricked her to a dance studio. He tried to kill her, but Edward Cullen, one of the vampires, got there first. He and his coven killed the vampire."

"Now the vampire's mate is out for revenge and is going to kill Bella. But the problem is, she's teamed up with the Deatheaters, lead by Bellatrix. She also has an army of newborns. They're arriving in two days. The Deatheaters want me dead." Hermione concluded. Harry swore and there was lots of rustling. "I'll get portkeys and the Order. We'll be there in two hours. Where are we going?" Harry asked. "The Cullen Residence. Oh, forgot to say, I'm dating Edward." Hermione said before she hung up.

Hermione walked back into the house and sat down. "Help will be here in two hours." She told them, looking up at the vampires. "Who are you?" Jasper asked, sitting back in his place like before. "I'll explain everything when everyone is here, well Carlisle, Bella, Esme, Jacob and the pack." Hermione said, not looking at them but out the window.

Half an hour later, Carlisle walked into the room with Esme and the pack and Bella came through the door. They all sat around Hermione, waiting for her to tell her story.

"Okay, it's time I told you the truth. It's not how I planned telling anyone, but it is necessary. You need to know why Bellatrix is coming after me. You see, I'm a witch." Hermione began. Everyone stared at her in shock.


	9. Chapter 9: Telling

I only have Five Chapters left, minus the Epilogue. There will be a sequal too. I may not update for a while as I start my GCSEs in a month. Wish me luck with updating and my exams ;)

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Telling**

"You are a witch?" Carlisle asked in shock. "Yes. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or did before the war." Hermione replied, sadness taking over her face. "Over a hundred years ago, two witches and two wizards found a castle on the outskirts of a wizarding village. They turned it into a school named Hogwarts. There are four houses each named after a founder. Godric Gryffindor's house stands for bravery and the true of heart, Rowena Ravenclaw's house stands for wisdom and intelligence, Salazar Slytherin's house is for those who are cunning and sly and Helga Hufflepuff's house takes the rest."

"Slytherin was prejudiced and hated Muggles, non magical people. He refused to take Muggleborns, a child who could do magic who was born to two Muggles. He only took half bloods, a child who has one parent who is either Muggle or Muggleborn, if they hated Muggles. He hated Muggleborns so much he created a chamber hidden inside the school that housed a monster who would kill all the Muggleborns."

"The other founders found out and, disgusted, cast him out. Slytherin swore revenge, saying one day his heir would return to open the chamber."

"The chamber became a myth, the Chamber of Secrets. But, over sixty years ago, an heir was born. His mother, the last of the Slytherin line had given a handsome Muggle a love potion and had created a child with him. A half blood. The woman died shortly after giving birth, naming the baby after his father and her own father. Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Tom was abused and bullied at the orphanage because he was magical and his magic was advanced. The headmaster of Hogwarts, then only a teacher, you'll meet him today, arrived and told him of the school. Tom was eager to go. No-one could have known he was the heir." Hermione sighed sadly.

"A few years later, when Tom was in his fourth year, he discovered the chamber and his ability to talk to snakes. Parselmouth is a very dark talent and people fear others with this talent. He opened the chamber and unleashed the monster. A Muggleborn girl died, she is still there. Professor Dumbledore noticed Tom's behaviour and began to keep a close eye on him. Fearing he was to be caught, Tom closed the chamber."

"For the later years at the school, Tom began dabbling in the dark arts and gathered followers. He called them Deatheaters. He marked them with a skull and a snake." Hermione explained. She pulled a memory from her mind of the Dark Mark and projected it into the air in front of her. The group gasped.

"When Tom left school, he stayed silent for a few years, remerging as Lord Voldemort. Voldemort terrorized the wizarding world, scaring them so much no-one dared to say his name, calling him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Many Muggles, Muggleborns and honest witches and wizards died during his reign. The only thing that gave them hope was that even this dark man was afraid of someone. Dumbledore." Hermione paused, smiling slightly.

"This guy sounds like Hitler." Emmett said, looking wide eyed at Hermione. "Yes, he was. But ten times worse. Voldemort couldn't die." Hermione replied. Everyone gasped slightly.

"Seventeen years ago, a prophesy was made about a child, born as the seventh month dies to those who thrice defied him, who could defeat the dark lord. It is said he would be marked as Voldemort's equal. Enraged, Voldemort sought out the only two families it could be. The Longbottoms and the Potters."

"Bellatrix tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity, leaving their son alone. Voldemort was sure the Potter's son was the one, but he didn't deny Bellatrix her fun. The Potters went into hiding, but was betrayed by their best friend."

"On Halloween, Voldemort turned up at the house. He killed James Potter and then sought out Lily and Harry. Lily begged him to spare her son, but he didn't listen and killed her. Then he turned his wand on Harry. He tried to kill Harry, but the curse backfired and Voldemort vanished leaving Harry an orphan and scarred. He is the only person to ever survive the killing curse. Professor Dumbledore thinks it's because of his mother's sacrifice for him." Hermione recounted.

"The killing curse?" Alice asked. "There are three unforgivable curses. The Cruciatus causes unbearable pain, the torture curse. The Imperious curse is when the caster takes control of the person's body. They get a vacant look in their eyes and are forced to do whatever the caster wishes. It is very hard to break, but not impossible. The last one is the Killing Curse. It instantly kills the person, there is no counter or no shield that can save you. The only person who has ever survived the killing curse in history is Harry." Hermione explained, shuddering.

Hermione went on to explain each year at Hogwarts, pulling pictures from her memory to show them. She showed them the troll, the basilisk, that night in the shack, Voldemort and the fight in the ministry. Finally, she reached her sixth year.

Hermione gulped and look down at her hands. "Sixth year was the worst. Harry was still mourning and then we got the news that we had find seven pieces of Voldemort's soul and destroy them. We hunted for them at night, using my time turner to get sleep. Before the end of the year, we found them all. Then came the Yule ball. One of the happiest nights of my life. Ron finally asked me to the ball and I accepted. We went for a walk in the gardens and he told me he loved me. We had our first kiss there." Hermione told them, smiling as she remembered her kiss.

"We dated then, sometimes sneaking out to Hogsmede. But one day, a Hogsmede weekend, the village was attacked and Ron and I were kidnapped. Some younger students were killed. Ron and I were taken to Riddle Manor and locked up. Two days later, they brought my parents in. We were refusing to say anything about the Order."

"I don't want to talk about what happened when I was captured. We were held captive for two weeks. I was released back to Harry and we began to prepare for the war. Training day and night."

"Then the war happened. We lost many people and I even killed a few. But we won and Voldemort died. After that, there were too many memories in England so I moved over here to be with Bella while Hogwarts was rebuilt after the war." Hermione concluded. Before anyone could speak, there was a pop and the sound of many voices. "Harry and the Order are here." Hermione said, standing and leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 10: Talks with Harry

The usual boring disclaimer. Sorry I haven't posted in ages. It's a combination of Writers Block, Exams (now have only 15 exams left including the exam in the morning :S) and new story ideas. Anyway, hope you like it ;)

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Talks with Harry**

Hermione ran out the door into the arms of a handsome green eyed boy. "Harry!" Hermione squealed. "Hey, Mione. Everyone's here." Harry grinned, giving the girl a squeeze. Hermione let go, arm still around his waist, and looked at everyone gathered.

Edward watched as his girlfriend flung her arms around a handsome young man. Jealousy seethed under the surface and he narrowed his eyes and she interacted with him. Jasper rolled his eyes. "Edward, Hermione loves you. That's obviously Harry, her best friend who has a fiancé!" He remarked. Edward ducked his head in shame and sighed. "I know, I just feel protective about her. I feel that one day she'll realise what a monster I am and will leave." He told the group. Bella took his hand in hers. "Mione's not like that. She's loyal." She replied, smiling at the vampire.

Hermione hugged all the Weasleys and finally came face to face with Dumbledore. "Headmaster!" She exclaimed, hugging the elderly man. After her parents' deaths, the elderly man had taken care of Hermione and stepped into the role of guardian and father like figure. He and Hermione were almost as close as Hermione was to her own father.

"Hermione, my dear." Dumbledore greeted, holding the girl close to him, a serene smile on his face at the thought that the girl he loved like a daughter was happy again. "Come, let us get everyone settled." He chuckled, smiling at her.

Hermione walked up to the house, her arm in Ginny's. Tonks and a couple of other Order members were enlarging the Vampire's rooms to fit the extra guests, at Esme's request of course. "You're new boyfriend's hot." Ginny giggled, glancing over her shoulder to where Edward was chatting to Remus, the Werewolf's scent not that bad to him. "Eyes off, missy. Plus, you know he's a Vampire. All vampires are good looking. Doesn't mean I love him any less though." Hermione replied, elbowing her friend. "Like you loved Ron?" Ginny asked. Hermione sighed. "Yeah, or maybe a bit more. I'll always love Ron, but I've moved on now. I'm finally happy." She replied quietly. Regardless, all the Vampires caught her words.

The two girls were upstairs, helping the Order resize two of the rooms and put the sleeping bags in there. One room was for the men and another for the women. Harry was the only boy not doing anything. He wanted to talk to the Vampires, Bella and the wolves instead. He was sat with them on sofa.

"So, you're Hermione's boyfriend? I'm glad she's happy again. After everything." Harry told Edward. The group frowned. "The war sounds awful." Carlisle agreed. Harry then realized Hermione hadn't told them everything. "What did Hermione tell you of the time she was captured?" He asked,

Jasper was the one that answered. "Nothing. She just said she and her parents were captured and that Ron was taken too. Then she said it was too painful for her to talk about." He replied. Harry sighed heavily. "I guess I'm going to have to tell you."

"When Hermione and Ron were taken by Voldemort, none of the Order knew where his hideout was, so we couldn't save them. We were all so worried. Then our worry got worse when Hermione's parents were taken too. It gave us a tiny bit of hope that they were alive. We never knew what truly happened until Hermione was returned to us and she showed us."

"During the times they were captured…." Harry was interrupted by Hermione. "Harry? Please, why are you telling them this?" She pleaded, her voice sounding tired and small. Harry sighed. "They need to know. It's the only way you can fully heal." He told her. Hermione bit her lip and went to sit on Edward's lap. "Fine, but I'm telling the story." She relented.

"At night, we were questioned and tortured with Cruciatus. One day, they took my parents out to get me to talk. My mum and dad told me not to talk, so kept quiet. They tortured them for hours, before locking me in a room with Bellatrix and my parents."

"She killed them. Then tortured me for a bit, before returning me to the cell. Another week later, they brought Ron and I out for questioning. They tortured me and Ron snapped, he tried to get to me and I told him no, that he'd make it worse." Hermione shuddered violently and wiped the tears that were falling away.

"I…I…can't tell you. I'll show you." She gasped. Hermione did the same thing for images and projected the memory.

_Hermione hung her head after the agony of Cruciatus left her tired body. "Mione!" Ron yelled, running towards her. Hermione looked weakly up as her lover freed himself from his captors. "Ron. Please, you'll make this worse." She whispered. _

_A cruel laugh made the two spin round. Cold red eyes glinted at them; malice on the man's no lipped mouth. "Oh, but it already is bad. The boy's fate is sealed. After all, I only need one of you alive to deliver the message to Potter and my men have enjoyed having our dear Miss Granger here. No pun intended." He hissed. The couple shuddered and Hermione weakly gripped Ron's arm as he glared at the Monster before them. _

_Hermione whimpered as Ron twisted in different shapes on the floor, yelling out in agony. "RON! STOP! Please, please stop it." Hermione's pleas fell on deaf ears. "Now for the grand finale. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled. Hermione screamed as Ron's body slumped to the floor, his blank eyes staring into hers. _

_Voldemort then turned to her and advanced slowly. Hermione gulped, she knew what he was planning to do to her. _

The room was quiet in the aftermath of the memory. "Every night that scene replays in my head. Time after time. I could do nothing to save him, I failed." Hermione said quietly. Edward wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his chest.

Bella looked stricken as she watched her cousin sob. She would never understand how Hermione was so strong. Silently, well for a human anyway, she walked over to Edward and knelt before him and Hermione. She gently took her cousin's hand and cried with her.

Ginny walked over to Harry and hugged him from behind. She had come down just in time to see the memory. "Maybe now she can heal." She whispered, kissing the top of her boyfriend's head. Harry nodded and sighed. "I hate seeing her in pain, but it needs to be done. She needs to get over this. Now more than ever." He told Ginny. Ginny nodded and took his hand. "Let's leave them. She needs to be left with them for a bit." She agreed. The two left the room, leaving Hermione to be comforted by her new friends.

* * *

Please Read and Review


	11. Chapter 11: Ready for War

Same disclaimer. Sorry for such a short chapter, its just this one is to show how good a fighter Hermione is and what the War did to her. Next chapter it's the Battle so I wanted to get this done quickly. There is only 3 Chapters and the epilogue left now YAY!

Anyway, enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven **

**Ready for War**

The next morning the Order woke and immediately set about preparing for the battle to come. The Cullens offered their secluded baseball pitch for them to use to train. The Order accepted and began setting up their equipment. They warded the area, so any person not with them couldn't find them.

Edward watched with a dull interest as some various Order members duelled the Deatheater dummies in pairs, some duelling 3 at a time. His interest peaked when Hermione and Harry stepped forward. Dumbledore added six Deatheaters to the scenario before coming to sit by Bella and the Cullens.

"This is the same amount they duelled as Harry tried to reach Voldemort. In fact, they're going to re-enact it." He told them, before activating the dummies. At once they sprung into life, firing spells at them. Quite dangerous spells.

Harry and Hermione stood back to back, blocking and firing their own spells back at the Dummies. Then an opening appeared as a Deatheater Dummy fell. "Go, Harry!" Hermione yelled, stunning another Dummy. Harry nodded and ran out of the gap, Hermione shielding him when a couple of spells were aimed at him. Now it was just her and 4 Deatheaters.

Edward watched spellbound as Hermione fought the dummies single handed. She was graceful, yet deadly. She sent a spell to a Dummy as it crept up behind her. One down.

She then spun round and aimed a round house kick at another Dummy. The Dummy grabbed her leg, stopping it. Hermione used it's hold to twist herself round, freeing her leg and kicking it's head. She then leapt down into a crouch and shot a spell at it. Two down.

The other two circled Hermione as she stood tensed, ready to attack. One charged at her and she leapt skilfully over it's head. She then kicked it's back, forcing it to the ground. Once on the ground, she withdrew a dagger and plunged it into it's back. Three down.

She and the final Dummy circled each other, waiting for the other to attack. This time, Hermione attacked first. She fired a curse at the Dummy, which it blocked. It went on like this for a long while before the Dummy finally fell and the test ended.

Harry walked back over and gently hugged Hermione. "That was awesome!" Emmett exclaimed, bounding over to her. Hermione laughed. "It was nothing. Just good practice." She replied.

"Nothing? Mione that was amazing. You were so graceful, but yet so deadly." Bella gushed, coincidently mirroring Edward's earlier thoughts. Hermione blushed lightly. "It was necessary. In war there is only ever kill or be killed." She sighed.

Jasper hung his head, knowing only too well what she meant. Edward nudged him and gestured for the Cullen brothers to use the Dummies to train. They walked into the clearing and set the Dummies to Newborn Vampire level, setting up 2 dummies each.

Now it was Hermione's turn to watch. The Dummies and the Vampires moved so fast it was nearly impossible to see. She watched stunned as each Cullen covered each other's back and fought side by side. It wasn't long before the fight was over.

The only major casualty was Jasper's arm had been torn off. He had ignored it, deciding he was probably going to have worse at the end of the fight. Once the fight was over, Alice ran straight to him and helped him reattach him arm, helping him through the agony of the skin and bones fusing together again.

At the end of the day, Hermione and Edward sat outside on a small hillock looking up at the stars as they twinkled silently above them.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked quietly, his arms wrapped around Hermione. "Just thinking of the Final battle and the one to come." She replied. Edward smiled. "What made you come here in the first place?" He asked.

"When Ron died, I used all the pain I had locked up inside of me and turned into the fuel for fighting. I trained harder than most, just wanting to be the best so I could avenge him, and my parents." Hermione told him, sighing.

"My parents were terrified when they were captured, not really knowing what was going on. Then they died and I felt half of me go. But when Ron died, the rest of me died with him. I managed to ignore it until after the battle."

"Seeing so many celebrating couples made me realise how much I missed him. I tried to cope for a while, but I couldn't. There was no-one to hold or comfort me during my nightmares and I couldn't impose on Harry. He was happy being free. So I decided to leave and come here. I'm so glad I did, because I have you."

Hermione leaned up and kissed Edward gently. Edward smiled and hugged her tightly. Above them a shooting star went by.

* * *

Please Read and Review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 12: Battle

Hey. Wow, I think this is one of the quickest times I have ever updated. Lol. Anyways, this is a fairly long chapter and this story is coming to an end. I have so many ideas and have planned this chapter so many times. I'm not very good at writing fights, so I'm sorry if it's naff. Hope you enjoy it and, as usual, Twilight and Harry Potter are not mine, though I wish I could 1) Write like that, and 2) Actually do magic. Life would be so much easier *Sigh*

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **

**Battle**

The Denali Clan bad been picked up by Moody and Kingsley the next day and all of the Order, wolves, Bella and the two covens were all crammed into the Cullen's living room. Hermione huffed annoyed as Tanya complained about being so close to the Wolves. With a soft growl she enlarged the room and shot a glare at the two. "We are getting ready for Battle and you two are still arguing? You are on the same bloody side!" She yelled. The two had the grace to look ashamed and looked down at their feet.

Suddenly, Alice went into a trance. The Order members who had never seen a true seer at work looked at her intrigued. Jasper just ran his hand lightly up and down her arms as she stared unseeingly at the wall, her eyes seeing what was to come.

_Victoria sped towards the Cullen house, her red eyes glinting excitedly with the thought of battle. She slowed as she reached her destination. She silently moved forward and looked into the house's windows. A lot of people were grouped in the house. They were talking tactics. "Harry, do you think the Order can use broomsticks and attack from above? They won't be expecting it." The girl, Granger, asked. Victoria smirked slightly. _

"_The Pack can ambush from the side. Our coats blend in and as long as we're down wind we won't get caught." The kid, Jacob, suggested. Victoria hissed in delight as she listened into the plans. It seemed the Granger girl and the Vampire had gotten help. With a last snarl, Victoria rushed back to her army. _

_Bellatrix was pacing as she awaited news on her enemies. Victoria appeared before her so suddenly that Bellatrix almost jumped, almost. "Well?" She snapped. Victoria growled. "Do not forget that you aren't in charge. That I can kill you in an instant." Bellatrix sighed. "I'm sorry. So, anything?" She replied. Victoria told her the plans and Bellatrix got a mad gleam in her eyes. "I have a plan. How long does it take a vampire to change?"_

The vision changed before Alice's eyes and all she could do was watch and wait.

"_What's going on? We haven't heard from Victoria or the Deatheaters in a week. Surely they would have made a move by now." Hermione exclaimed frustrated. "Oh, but we are." The large group turned to see Victoria and her newborns. "Hello." She smirked. "Where's the Deatheaters?" Harry yelled. "We're here, Potter. No need to yell, we can all hear you perfectly now. You smell so good; I'm going to enjoy eating you." Bellatrix sung, her voice now melodic and her red eyes dangerous and even more wild. _

_Victoria stood beside a beautiful and deadly Bellatrix. Rodolphus stood at her side, playfully nipping her neck with his blood stained teeth. The ground was littered with corpses. Bella and Jacob lay together, their hands touching; Harry and Ginny were together, Harry's head in Ginny's lap, the way they had been when Harry died; Hermione was lead next to the burning fire, her glazed eyes staring at Edward and the Cullen's burning bodies. Two newborns were adding the last parts of Tanya to the raging fire. _

Alice gasped as she came out of the vision. "NO!" She yelled. The group, excluding the Vampires, jumped at her exclamation. "Alice?" Hermione asked timidly. "Hide the Order, the Pack and the Denali coven, Victoria's on her way. If she sees them then…" Alice trailed off, her eyes downcast. Hurriedly, the Order cast Do-not-notice charms on themselves and the others that needed to be hidden. Calmly, Hermione, the Cullens, Bella and Jacob sat down, assuming natural poses. Just in time.

As Alice said, Victoria arrived outside. She grinned evilly as she saw the small group sat on the sofas, seemingly unaware she was there. She turned and ran off back to Bellatrix.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief as Victoria left them. Before any of the charms could be lifted, there was a crack and a boy of about fifteen appeared before them, the Dark Mark on his arm.

"Bellatrix sends her greetings. She and Victoria say the Battle is to begin at sunset, at the place where this began for the Vampires." The boy told them. Hermione scoffed and the boy's eyes narrowed at her. "Wow, Voldemort sure was desperate to brand a bunch of fourteen year olds. He must have known he was losing." She remarked, smirking.

The boy glared at her. "The Dark Lord requested my service, he wanted a bigger army than your pathetic group." He hissed. Hermione laughed coldly. "So how did it feel? To see your friends die on the battle field? Oh wait, Deatheaters don't have friends, only allies." She sneered. The boy's grip on his wand increased. "How dare you…" He didn't finish as he got a deadly glare from Hermione's Vampire boyfriend.

"See you on the battle field." The boy snapped before apperating away. Hermione's eyes narrowed at the kid and quickly raised the enchantments on the others. "So, the battle is near. About time!" She stated, rolling her eyes.

Sunset arrived quickly and the members of the armies got into their positions. Some of the Order members got on brooms, while others hide under a do-not-notice spell in the woods, away from the clearing where the two armies would meet. The wolves and Denali clan were standing downwind of the battle, careful not to let their scent reach Victoria or the Newborn's delicate sense of smell.

Shortly after they arrived, there was a loud crack and Bellatrix and the Deatheaters appeared, followed shortly by the Vampires. Bellatrix's brown eyes narrowed on Hermione. "Hello, Mudblood." She snarled. Victoria smirked as she locked eyes with Bella, who refused to stay home and be baby-sat. "Bella, you came. Perfect." Victoria purred.

Bella grabbed Hermione's hand and the two cousins stood strong against their tormentors. "How do you expect to beat us with just 10 of you?" Victoria challenged. "With our own army." Hermione retorted, her eyes narrowing.

At the same time, the Wolves and Denali clan stepped out of the woods and the Order members made themselves known. "Now, I believe there are 18 witches and wizards, two covens of Vampires, half of them with powers, and a pack of wolves. And, what's more, you may have double the people that we do, but we've been training to fight more than one person at a time. Clever huh?" Hermione quipped.

With a snarl, Victoria leapt forward to Bella. Esme jumped in front of her, protecting her and biding her time. Jacob phased and grabbed Bella, running off into the forest with her. The battle had begun.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny stuck together, moving forward the whole time, battling Deatheaters two at a time. They were cutting a path clearly through the Deatheaters and, luckily, so far hadn't sustained a single casualty. A gap appeared in the fighting and Harry saw it. "Hermione, go! I just saw Victoria run off to find Bella. Find Lestrange and get her away from here. Get them in the same area, it'll be easier. And good luck!" Harry yelled. Hermione nodded and darted through the gap, heading the same Victoria had taken only moments before. Thankfully, Bellatrix saw her and followed her, wanting to get Hermione alone, fight her and kill her, finishing her job.

Edward stood back to back with Emmett and Jasper, just as they had during training. A newborn leapt from the side and Jasper swiftly grabbed him, tearing off him arm. As Jasper dismembered the vampire, Emmett and Edward watched his back, protecting him. The newborn's screams didn't even affect the three brothers; they knew it was what they had to do.

Edward's keen eyes watched constantly for Victoria as well as fighting the onslaught of newborns. He heard a yell and the three turned to see Alice getting covered by a swarm of bloodthirsty newborns.

Jasper let out a low growl and charged into the masses. With the help of Emmett and Edward, he cleared the newborns away from his mate and helped her to her feet, hissing at anyone who came too close to her that wanted to harm them. Alice turned to Edward. "Victoria just went that way. Go, hurry. It's time to end this." She told him. Edward nodded and ran off.

* * *

Please read and review. I love reviews, they make me happy! Oh, and if anyone is thinking about seeing Star Trek (in the UK most likely) then do, it's awesome! Vulcan out. lol


	13. Chapter 13: Face Off

Hi, me again. I'm so close to finishing this story. I'm excited too as it'll be the first fanfiction, long one, that I have ever finished. I seem to get writers block alot, lol. Anway, this is the penultimate chapter, not including the epilogue, of Singer. I hope you enjoy it.

Oh yeah, and none of the characters belong to me, except the young male. ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Face Off**

Jacob phased back into human and quickly dressed before pulling Bella into his arms. She was trembling and worry was evident in her eyes. "What if someone gets hurt? What if Mione dies?" She whispered. "Bella, everyone'll get through this." Jacob assured her, gently kissing her lips. "Promise?" Bella asked meekly. "I promise."

"How touching. Shame the mutt's promise will be broken." The couple spun round to see Victoria. Jacob growled and pushed Bella behind him. "Move, Mutt." Victoria hissed. "No, Bella!"

Victoria turned to see Hermione running towards them. "Granger, just in time to see your cousin die." She smirked. She turned and charged, faster than any human or wolf could see.

Victoria was an inch or so away from biting Bella when a hard figure collided with her, sending her sprawling. Victoria turned her enraged eyes onto the person who had prevented her kill. Edward Cullen towered over her, his topaz eyes almost glowing with anger and hatred for Victoria. For the first time in her vampire existence, Victoria felt frightened.

Edward glared down at Victoria as she cowered beneath him. Victoria's thoughts were scattered in fear. Slowly, she gathered her strength and got to her feet with a grace only Vampires could possess. "So, the little boy finally shows he's a man." She sneered. "I think I showed than when I tore your precious James apart." Edward snarled. Victoria's eyes turned black.

"You will pay dearly for taking his life. I will see to that. You and your precious Bella. You will both _pay_!" She hissed, angrily. Edward dropped into a crouch and kept his eyes on hers, not wanting to be attacked when he most vulnerable.

Victoria lunged at Edward and he swiftly moved to the side, dodging her attack. He used his power to avoid every shot or attack aimed at him. Victoria finally hit him, square in the chest. There was a loud crack and Edward felt a pain run through his ribcage. He hissed and looked down.

A rib was sticking out of chest. Gingerly, Edward pushed the rib back into place, already feeling the muscles and bones fixing themselves. He looked up to see Victoria was gone. Edward reached out with his mind to see if he could find her, but her thoughts were blocked. Frowning, he turned.

And came face to face with a young male. Victoria was by his side, stoking his arm. "My favourite, my darling, attack him. Do it for me, then we can start a coven all our own." She purred into the male's ear. Edward tried to reach into the Male's mind, but it was blank, just like Hermione's mind. The male smirked and lunged at him, snarling viciously.

Edward didn't side step in time, too busy trying to read the male's mind and unlock what he was planning to do. The two vampires collided and fell to the ground heavily. The male growled and tried to tear off Edward's arm. Edward kicked him off and rolled away, avoiding the attack.

Edward watched the male's movement. His legs twitched and Edward knew he was going to spring. As the male flew towards him, Edward ducked and reached up, grabbing the male's arm. The male let out a wail of pain as his momentum tore his arm off. Edward threw it to one side and turned to face him.

The male charged again and Edward kicked his legs out from under him. He grabbed his foot and, with a tug, tore off his right leg. The male cried out again, and Edward seized his chance.

Edward leapt on the male and bit by bit tore him apart. The piece suddenly set alight. Edward jumped and turned to see Hermione with her wand pointing at the male's corpse. She shot him a smile before a purple curse flew over her head from Bellatrix. She turned and went back to fighting the mad witch.

Edward stood and turned slowly to face Victoria. "What have you done? Am I not allowed one mate! Someone?" Victoria screamed. Her thoughts said the opposite. _'That worthless swine, why didn't he just kill the brat! Pathetic. If I plead mourning, then I can jump him.'_ Edward's eyes narrowed.

He didn't Victoria a change to attack, making the first move for once. Before she could even dodge, Edward was on her and tearing her apart. Victoria's scream echoed around the small clearing. The other newborns stopped fighting, knowing that because their creator was killed they had no reason to fight.

After adding Victoria's remains to the fire of the body of the young male, Edward ran over to where Bella and Jacob were crouched, forgotten now. "You okay?" He asked. The two nodded, staring at something beyond him. Edward turned to see Hermione still locked in her deadly duel with Bellatrix.

Hermione ran towards the clearing in time to see Jacob standing in front of Bella while a red haired vampire, obviously Victoria, told him to move. "No, Bella!" She cried, worry creasing her forehead.

Victoria turned to face her. "Granger, just in time to see your cousin die." She smirked. Hermione's heart leapt into her throat as the blur that was Victoria lunged at Bella.

Suddenly, Edward was in front of Victoria, protecting both Jacob and Bella. Hermione sighed in relief. She heard a crack and turned round. Her eyes widened and she ducked, just in time for a killing curse to go flying over her head and hit a tree, making it wither and the leaves fall off.

Hermione straightened up and sent a spell back to Bellatrix. "Stupefy!" She cried. Bellatrix, dodged it and sent back another curse. Hermione darted to the trees, using them as cover. "Is the ickle Mudblood scared of me?" Bellatrix taunted.

Hermione ran out of the trees, aiming for Bellatrix's most vulnerable spot. She aimed a kick right at Bellatrix's rib. The black hearted witch saw her and cast another spell. Hermione went flying through the air and landed by where Edward was fighting.

She watched morbidly as Edward tore apart a young male vampire. He was looking around and, remembering something they had told her ages ago, she took out her wand, setting the remains alight. Edward jumped and turned to face her.

Hermione shot him a smile, amused that for once she had manage to startle him. A purple curse flew over her head, missing her by inches. Cursing, Hermione leapt up and ran back to duel Bellatrix, Edward, Bella, Jacob and the rest forgotten.

Hermione weaved gracefully, occasionally taking a hit from a spell from Bellatrix. "Come on, Mudblood. Let's end this, then you can join your precious little blood traitor boyfriend and Muggle parents." Bellatrix sneered. The spells used by both became deadlier and their real dance began.

Bellatrix and Hermione circled each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Hermione shot a severing hex at Bellatrix's arm. The Deatheater hissed as she tried to twist out of the way and the hex caught her shoulder. Hermione took use of her distraction and summoned her wand.

Bellatrix watched in fear as Hermione swiftly snapped her wand. She let out a loud growl and charged at the young witch. Hermione twisted out of the way, her hair flying out behind her, and dropped into a crouch as Bellatrix tried to punch her.

Hermione did a round house kick, sweeping Bellatrix's legs out from under her. Bellatrix leapt up, bringing out a dagger.

Hermione spun round and kicked her in the chest, causing the elder witch to stumble back. By now, Hermione and Bellatrix had an audience, including the remaining Deatheaters.

Bellatrix charged at Hermione, the dagger aimed at Hermione's heart. Hermione swung her hand down, edge first. There was a crack and the dagger fell from Bellatrix' hand. She wailed and picked it up again. She lunged at Hermione, who took the dagger out of her hand at the last minute.

Bellatrix fell back, the dagger protruding from between her breasts. She gurgled, her eyes wide, before collapsing to the ground. Dead.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, maybe even today!


	14. Chapter 14: Dying

Hi, sorry for such a short chapter. This one was a bit hard to write, but I had it all planned. Wow, the last chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. :)

The usual disclaimer: I own nothing from Twlight or Harry Potter, just the plot

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Dying**

Hermione stood still, panting for a couple of minutes, and stared at the body. She had killed someone again. She had vowed never to do it again. But she had. She was a killer.

Edward walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She tried to feebly push him away. "Don't. I'm a killer." She whispered. "You did what was necessary. It was either her or you." Edward comforted her, kissing her neck lightly.

The Weasley twins bounded over to them. "Wow, Hermione that was…." Fred began. "Awesome!" George finished. The two then began talking rapidly, finishing each others sentence, saying how amazing she had been at fighting Bellatrix.

They then linked arms and skipped around the clearing singing "Ding dong the witch is dead, which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding dong the wicked witch is dead!" (Taken from Desi-Pari Always' review).

The Order, the Swan cousins, the wolves and two covens laughed at their antics. Edward was relieved to hear Hermione laugh, knowing she was now more relaxed than before.

All around them, Aurors, summoned by Moody, started arresting all the Deatheaters and capturing all the newborns. The Deatheaters were in for a long stay in Azkaban and the Ministry were going to see if any Vampires wanted to convert to Animal Blood. If not then they would be killed.

Hermione sagged against Edward, relieved that all of it was over. She could finally move on and truly be happy again. She was startled to think about the things she had accomplished since coming to Forks. She had found love and moved on from Ron, gotten to experience an American Muggle High School and had gotten revenge for her parent's deaths.

The next moment happened so fast, not even the Vampires could comprehend what was going on, and that was saying something.

Rodolphus and Lucius were being led past Hermione and Edward. Suddenly, they wordlessly summoned their wands, breaking out of their hand cuffs and stunning the two Aurors with them.

Lucius covered Rodolphus' back as he stalked towards Hermione. Edward pushed her behind him, but Rodolphus cast a killing curse at him. It wouldn't kill him, as he was already dead, but it would slow him down a lot.

He then turned to Hermione, an evil grin on his face and his eyes mad. "You just killed my wife. I think some revenge is in order, don't you?" He snarled. Before anyone could blink Rodolphus cast a Sectumsempra. Hermione fell to the ground as two deep wounds slashed across her body.

Before anyone could catch them, Lucius and Rodolphus apperated. "SOMEONE TRACE THEIR MAGIC!" Dumbledore yelled. Moody tried and shook his head. "They've placed a dampening charm on their wands, any magic they do can't be traced." He announced. Everyone turned their worried eyes to Hermione.

Blood covered the ground around her. The Cullens raced forward, Edward finally free from the effects of the Killing Curse. He dropped down to his knees and cradled Hermione's head in his lap.

"Edward?" Hermione whimpered, her voice weak. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here." Edward replied, his voice strained as if he was going to cry. "I can't…I can't breathe properly. I think I'm dying." Hermione whispered, tears leaking out of her eyes.

Carlisle tried to stem the flow of blood but there was too much of it. "I can't stop it. Edward, there's only one thing you can do." He told his son. Edward met his eyes, the emotion in them torn. "I can't." He murmured. "It's either that or she dies." Carlisle reminded him. Edward looked down at Hermione's rapidly paling face and then at her wound. "I'll do it. I can't lose her, not now." He stated.

"Mione, love, this is going to hurt. Are you ready?" Edward told his girlfriend in a quiet voice. "I know. Just do it." Hermione replied weakly. Edward nodded and gently moved his head to her neck. He kissed it before sinking his teeth into her neck.

Hermione arched up with a strangled cry of pain as Edward bit her. "Hermione, it'll be over soon. I love you." He whispered. It was the last thing she heard before she succumbed to the fire.

Jacob felt Sam bristle as Edward bit Hermione. He growled and went to attack the vampire. Jacob put his hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Leave it." Jacob told him. Sam glared at him. "He just broke the treaty." He snapped. "I know, but he loves her. It was the only way. Leave it alone, Sam. You'd do the same thing if you were a Vampire and Emily was dying. I know I would, if it was Bella." Jacob told his pack leader. With a heavy sigh, Sam stepped down.

"It's over. Let's go home." Ginny whispered in Harry's ear. "Hermione will be fine." Harry turned to her. "But she won't be Hermione anymore, will she? I mean all a newborn cares about is blood. So she can't come to Hogwarts can she? It starts soon." He said sadly. Ginny hugged him. "Give her time, she'll be fine. It's Hermione." She replied.

Dumbledore approached Edward and put a hand on his stone shoulder. "Keep good care of her. If she is okay to come to Hogwarts, send an owl to me. I'll leave one in the house. Just don't eat it." He told him, eyes sparkling at his own joke. Edward nodded and scooped his crying love into his arms.

With that, the Cullens sped off back to their manor. Edward went straight to his room and placed Hermione on the bed, gently stroking her hair she whined and moaned in pain.

The Denali clan were taken back to Alaska by Moody and Kingsley. "Thank you. It was nice to meet you." Tanya smiled, for once serious. "No, it should be us that be thanking you. If not for your coven, we would have most likely lost. So thank you." Kingsley said, his rich voice sincere. Tanya nodded and watched as the two men apperated again.

Molly Weasley fretted as the Order arrived at the Cullen manor. Carlisle was outside with their stuff. "I think it's best if you don't come in. We're all working hard to help Hermione. I'm sorry." He sighed, smiling apologetically. The group nodded or murmured they knew before collecting their things. Before they left, a loud scream met their ears. Harry's face became pained.

He walked over to Carlisle. "Thank you for everything. Please, take good care of her. She means a lot to us." He smiled, shaking the elder man's hand. Carlisle nodded and watched as they portkeyed away.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Sorry for such a rushed ending, I needed to tie everything up and I hate going over a page, as in writing a page and a bit, in Microsoft Word. Drives me nuts. lol


	15. Epilogue

That's it folks! It's the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Thank you all!

**

* * *

Epilogue**

Hermione gasped as the fire reached her heart. She was sure it was going to explode, but it didn't. It just gave a feeble thump and stopped. "It's over. She's awake." She heard Edward say. "Hermione, darling, open your eyes now." He asked with his voice that was melodic and gentle, full of love.

Hermione slowly pried her eyes open and blinked. Everything was so clear; she could even see a speck of dirt on the far wall easily. "Wow, so this is being a Vampire, huh?" She joked, startled when her voice came out just as melodic as Edward's.

Edward chuckled and brought her into a fiery kiss. Hermione didn't put too much pressure on, knowing Newborns were very strong. "HERMIONE! You should see yourself, you look amazing!" A voice gushed, ruining their moment.

The two turned to see Alice. Alice dragged Hermione out of Edward's grip and over to the mirror. Hermione gasped as she saw herself.

Her soft curls had lost the little bushiness they had possessed and her face had lost the small bit of childishness it had held. Her face was now a perfect heart shape and her eyes, god her eyes, were a flaming red colour.

Hermione gasped and back away at the sight of her eyes. "What?" She asked. "You need to hunt. Come on, let's go. None of us has hunted since I bit you. It'll be a family outing." Edward told her. Hermione marvelled at the word family. She truly was now part of Edward's family. She was home.

"I love you Edward." She whispered quietly. Edward grinned. "I love you too, forever."

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed, I love reading them!

I would like to thank:

**crimsonprincess99**

**Sarahamanda**

**WikflameX**

**Drakeundone**

**Crazedchick**

For reviewing the story nearly all the way through. You guys are AWESOME!

Also, please look out for the sequel, Singer 2: Return to Hogwarts.

It will be coming soon! I can't believe its all over. Now I have to write all the others. I have about 20 Harry Potter Fan fics, 3 Twilight, 2 Disney, 1 Doctor Who, 3 Crossovers (not including the sequel) and...I think that's it!


	16. Singer 3 The Cullen Twins

**Singer 3: The Cullen Twins**

Hermione and Edward have been married for two years now and Ginny and Harry's son, James is grown. Hans and Leah are married have a one year old daughter named Tala Kacela Christophe, and Hermione is feeling left out.

She comes across the Mirror of Erised and sees herself holding a child. She turns away, knowing it won't happen. But then she has a dream, an oracle is telling her that she is graced with the ability to have no more than four children.

Hermione dismisses it and goes to work as an Auror. Days later, she is ill. The Cullens are all confused as a Vampire can't get sick. Hermione casts some charms on herself and is stunned to find she's pregnant.

The Pregnancy passes very quickly and she has twins, a girl and a boy. Like with Nessie in Breaking Dawn, the twins age quickly. The Volturi hear of this child and think they're immortal, children. When it's discovered they're not, Aro stops at nothing to kidnap them.

The Order and the Guild of Lamia Venator unite to save Gian (Guy) and Kalista (Kali) Cullen from Aro's clutches. Will they suceed, or will Guy and Kali be stuck with Aro forever? Read to find out.

Coming Soon


	17. Challenge Mirror Image

Hi all,

I have a challenge for you. The idea came to me in my Psychology lesson, funnily enough, when we were talking about abnormalities such as Schizophrenia and the like. It is a Harry Potter Fan Fic Challenge:

Hermione Granger isn't just Hermione Granger, but has Multiple Personality Disorder (In mine her name is Hermia). She has had it all her life, but no one has ever truly noticed except her parents. Mr and Mrs Granger die and Hermione is sent to Hogwarts/Grimauld Place and her other half comes to the forefront in the aftermath of her greif. Hermione/her Alter Ego falls in love over the year or so. Who with you decide and what happens you decide too.

* * *

**Pairings:**

Hermione x Harry

Hermione x Draco

Hermione x Severus

Hermione x Pretty much anyone you want

* * *

**Rules:**

No Slash

Must be at least 10 Chapters

Must have fun!!!

Must be named Mirror Image

* * *

I hope you take up the challenge and enjoy it :)

Comment with the link to your FF please, I want to read it. The best ones will have a FF dedicated to them with a plot of thier choice and a cover made on Photobucket for one of thier FFs.

Get writing :)


End file.
